Unexpected Events
by selphie4
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya the perfect couple right? Wrong, Bruises, Broken Bones, New love and a cat? Read and find out! RXI
1. Late for a Date

A/N: Here's our 1st TMM story so please don't be too harsh on us

**A/N: Here's our 1****st**** TMM story so please don't be too harsh on us! And we don't own TMM because Ryou and Ichigo would be together if we did!**

Soft snores filled Ichigo's room as she lay in her bed dreaming about the boy of her dreams, Masaya. The corners of her mouth upturned as dreamy smile fell upon her lips, while a gentle pink blush crept onto her cheeks. An ear piercing screech shattered her dreams as she tumbled out of bed and ran her hand along her desk to find her alarm clock. A frustrated groan escaped her lips as the annoying sound grew louder and louder until she finally reached it. But it wouldn't turn off. With frustration she threw it at her wall, where it lay broken in pieces. "No! That's a week's wages!" She jumped up and yelled as she tugged at her ruby red hair.

"Ichigo, aren't you going on a date with that cute boy today? You need to hurry up or you'll be late!" Her mum shouted up the stairs.

"Oh no! Aoyama-kun will be waiting for me!" she cried as she ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Ichigo sprinted down the stairs as she pulled her hair into pigtails, and ran out of the house towards the station, where she was sure Masaya would be waiting. _I slept in again! I'm such a klutz! Aoyama-kun I'm always late to meet you, yet you're always waiting, you're so perfect, _Ichigo thought.As she dodged through the crowd she spotted his tanned skin and dark hair.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo bellowed in a relieved voice, he was still there. In a sudden movement he spun his head around and startled Ichigo. His eyes lowered into slits as he glared in her direction. She skidded to a halt, but somehow managed to stumble backwards, and found herself in a pair of muscular arms.

She glanced up as she heard the figure say "Watch where your going Baka Strawberry!"

"Ryou!" She gasped. "Arigato."

"Ichigo, when your finished with your _boss_ we need to leave." Masaya growled.

"See you later Strawberry! And don't be late for work again!" Ryou said as he turned and walked casually into the crowd. Ichigo rolled her eyes and turned to face Masaya. As Ichigo began to apologise, Masaya cut her off by grabbing her wrist and dragging her down a back alley.

"What's the point in _me_ paying our dates, when _you_ never turn up in time?" Masaya snarled. He shoved her against a wall n drew his fist back and punched her worried face. "Now look what you made me do you fucking bitch." As he drew his fist back again she managed to struggle out of his grip and ran to the main street.

**A/N:**

**Selphie: So what do ya think?**

**Beth: I think we should have stuck to the storyline!**

**Selphie: But this is better!**

**Beth: That's tru..**

**Pudding: Hey! I'm the best so why aren't I in here?**

**Beth: erm…this chapter isn't worthy of your greatness?**

**Selphie: We promise you'll be in the next!**

**Pudding: Okay!**

**Beth+Pudding: ooooo! Candy!!**

**Please Review! No flames please!**


	2. Zakuro Figures it out

Tears stained Ichigo's cheeks as she clumsily ran down the street

Tears stained Ichigo's cheeks as she clumsily ran down the street. She heard a familiar meow from a nearby alley. She turned off towards the alley when she saw her favourite kitten, Alto, with his green neckerchief. With a soft purr he leapt into her arms, and licked the bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek.

She giggled, as his tongue stroked her cheek. "Hey there little guy, you're probably having a better time then me today."

"What's wrong Ichi?" Alto meowed in reply.

"It's Masaya, he,he…" without warning she burst into tears again.

"Don't cry! I'm getting soaked!" Alto yelled.

"Gomenasai," She sniffed.

"Let's go home," Alto whispered.

"You don't have a home, oh you mean my home." Alto curled up in her arms and drifted off to sleep. "Guess you're a bit tired then." she mumbled.

As she began to head home she heard a familiar voice call out to her "Ichigo! Wait!" It was Masaya. Ichigo sped up and carried on as if she hadn't heard him. His footsteps grew heavier as he gained on her. She clutched Alto closer to her, until a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

Her breath caught in her throat, until she realised it was Zakuro. "Ichigo? Why are you frightened?" Zakuro asked.

"It's…nothing." she whispered as she glanced behind her but only to see Masaya glaring at her. Zakuro spun around and met his gaze. She glanced back at Ichigo and saw the bruise on her face.

"Ichigo, we're leaving. Now!" Zakuro ordered. She put a gentle arm around Ichigo and led her back to the Momomiya residence. Before she turned to leave Ichigo at the gate Zakuro asked her "Was it him that left that mark?" Ichigo's face dropped as the realisation dawned on her. She looked down at her feet, and that was enough of an answer of Zakuro.

Alto jumped out of her arms and stretched as he followed Ichigo into her house.

**A/N:**

**Pudding: You Promised Na no da!**

**Selphie + Beth: ….**

**Please Review!**


	3. Cafe Tears

Ichigo laid on her bed, with Alto curled upon her belly

Ichigo laid on her bed, with Alto curled upon her belly. A deep sigh escaped her mouth, as her cell phone began to ring. "Moshi, Moshi" She murmered.

"Ichigo, Why did you run away from me today?" Masaya replied. With a gasp she cancelled the call and switched her phone off. She glanced at the clock and let out a scream.

Alto jumped up and yelled "What's wrong!?"

"I'm late for work again! This day can't get any worse! Shirogane's gunna kill me!"

"I'm sure he's not gunna be that bad!"

"You _obviously _don't know him!" she growled. With an offended look Alto whispered

"Well, whatever you think, I'm gunna go out for a bit I'll see you later Ichi!" Another sigh escaped her mouth as she watched him jump out of her window and climb down the tree outside. "Ahhh! I don't have time for this!"

For the second time today she sprinted down the stairs and out of her house and headed towards the café. _What happened today? Aoyama-kun seemed so different. Maybe he was having a bad day, yeah that's probably right. But what if Zakuro has already told all the other girls, no she wouldn't do that. _Ichigo's thoughts began to give her headache as she was thinking too much.

Without warning she collided into a solid object but before she hit the floor she felt herself being pulled against a strong chest. "Gomenasai!" she said apologetically.

"Strawberry, your late again, you might want to go get changed and start work." Ryou said in a reasonable voice. She begun to turn and head into the café, when Ryou called after her "Hey Strawberry! How was your date?" She glanced back with a sad look on her face. His face dropped as he saw the mark on her cheek.

She stumbled towards the café and into the changing room with a gloomy aura surrounding her. Ichigo, worked and worked as usual but the atmosphere surrounding her was dark almost painful. Flashbacks kept flowing into her mind as she would see a guy who looked like Masaya. All the other mews noticed how strangely she was acting and decided to take action.

"Ichigo, get me more tea!" Mint called. Ichigo walked silently towards the kitchen and mindlessly brought more tea out for Mint. Mint was severely shocked at her actions. Not one complaint was uttered. The rest of the girl's shift continued in this manor until they cornered her in the changing rooms.

"Ichi-oneechan, what's the matter? Na no da" Pudding beamed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me." She whispered.

"But Ichigo your face is bruised and you're usually happy when you've been on a date with Aoyama-kun." Lettuce stated. But every one of the girls noticed how she shuddered at the sound of his name.

"He did something to you, didn't he?" Mint gasped. Ichigo slid down her locker and began to cry. All the mews huddled around her and attempted to comfort the depressed Ichigo. But nothing seemed to be able to console her.

**A/N: Will Ichigo be like this forever now?**

**Pudding: YAY! I was finally in it! My debut! I'm such a star!**

**Selphie: Yeah…you were awesome…**

**Beth:… **


	4. Forgotten

Keiichiro glanced around the café and found it empty

Keiichiro glanced around the café and found it empty. _Where are the girls?_ He thought. Footsteps sounded behind. He turned around to see Ryou stood there. "Where are the girls?" Ryou asked in a bored tone.

"I really don't know." Keiichiro replied. As if on cue Pudding ran out of the changing room yelling "I'm not going to show him my tricks anymore na no da!" then a brilliant white light surrounded her as she transformed into Mew Pudding.

"Pudding! What's going on?" Ryou shouted.

"Aoyoma-kun upset ichi-oneesan na no da." Pudding cried. Keiichiro embraced Pudding to stop her from running out of the café.

"Pudding you need to calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Keiichiro said gently.

Everyone turned around at the sound of the changing room door opening. But that wasn't the only door that opened. Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked at the entrance of the café. Masaya was stood there. Ryou turned around to see him. "Gomen, the café is closed for today." He said.

"I'm not here to eat, I'm here to see if Ichigo was here, she didn't turn up for our date and I was worried when she didn't answer her phone." Masaya said in a concerned voice.

"Don't lie na no da! Ichigo is all upset with you na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"What? What's going on?" He asked. His expression was one of confusion.

"You really don't remember do you?" Ichigo whispered.

"What don't I remember Ichi?" He whispered to her as he stepped towards her. Ryou's eyes turned into slits at the sound of the nickname for Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter." She said with a fake smile and let him embrace her in a loving hug. But all she could think was that it didn't feel right.

The Mews all stood and glared in Masaya's direction as he held her, but didn't speak a word. "Come on Ichi, i'll walk you home." He whispered in her ear. With a small nod she linked hands with his and left the café.

"Foolish girl, what is she doing?" Mint growled.

"Mint, love is blind." Zakuro murmured.

"And stupid." Ryou said as he stomped out of the café.

**A/N: Does Masaya really remember? Or has he really forgotten? Sorry for the short chapters we promise they will get longer!**

**Selphie: See Pudding your in it again!**

**Pudding: Yay na no da! I'm a star na no da!**

**Beth: And yes Pudding before you ask you will be in the next chap too. **


	5. Distracted

Ichigo awkwardly strolled alongside Masaya "whats wrong Ichi

Ichigo awkwardly strolled alongside Masaya "whats wrong Ichi?" Masaya asked. "Erm… well…" Ichigo paused. "Alto!" Her familiar silky gray cat leapt into her arms once again. "Aww is he yours ichigo? He is rather cute, a bit like you." He said as he went to stroke Alto. A ferocious hiss escaped alto's mouth. Masaya jumped back in terror. "Now now Alto there is no need to be mean now" Ichigo giggled. Masaya forced an awkward laugh out.

They spent the rest of the journey home in sheer bliss. _This is the Aoyoma-kun I know, so sweet, so kind and loving it can't have been him earlier. The way he looks at me with so much love in his eyes nothing could ever compare to that, the way he laughs when I tell a story and when he holds me in the rain I feel so safe in Ryou's arms, did I just say Ryou?! I mean Masaya, Masaya's arms, why would I ever think of that blond jerk!_

"Ichigo you seem distracted." Masaya said.

"Gomen, I was just thinking." Ichigo replied

"Oh, that's okay as long as you're alright." He said with a dazzling smile. Ichigo begin stroking Alto behind his ears as she walked. A soft purr was emitted from his lips. The couple and Alto stood outside the Momomiya residence. Masaya leaned in to kiss Ichigo, but Alto beat him to it.

Ichigo laughed at the look on Aoyoma's face as she came face to face with Alto's tail. Alto jumped off Ichigo and ran inside the house. But as Masaya leant in for a kiss Ichigo turned her face so he kissed the bruise on her cheek. "Ichi? Where's this from?" he asked

"You should know." With her last comment she headed inside and up to her room. "Alto? Are you in here?"

"Ichi!!" the cat yelled as he dived on her.

"So mister, are you going to explain what that was about?"

"What, what was about?" He asked innocently. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Aww, was my little Alto jealous?" Alto ran and sat on her head.

"Never, get such nonsense from your head." That only caused Ichigo to giggle even more.

"Oh, I do love you Alto you always make me smile." Alto leant down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Alt…_meow._" Ichigo glared at Alto, who just laughed in her face.

"Now we're the same size!" with that Ichigo dived on him and began to wrestle him. But the sound of the doorbell interrupted their play. With a sigh she kissed Alto and ran downstairs as a human again.

There stood at the door was a delivery man. "Um..Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, Hello there, are you Ichigo Momomiya?" He said

"Yeah, I am why?"

"Here's a package for you, and if you would please just sign here." He handed her his clipboard so she could sign her name.

"Arigato." She replied and closed the door. But she hadn't noticed her laces had got caught in the door, and fell straight forward onto the banister, "Owwwwieeeeeeee!" She cried. "Stupid laces, stupid door." She continued grumbling until her mum walked through the door and said

"Ichigo dear, what's that parcel? Aren't you going to open it? What's that mark on your face!?"

"Oh, that, I fell down the stairs earlier and hit my face."

"Oh honey, you really need to be more careful. So go on then open it!" with a laugh Ichigo began to tear the sheets of paper off her parcel when she gasped at what was inside.

**A/N: Ooh, what's inside I wonder? Please Review!**

**Beth: Do cats have lips?**

**Selphie:erm…I don't know I've never particularly checked.**

**Pudding: Where am I na no da!**

**Selphie + Beth: -hides-**


	6. Secret Admirer?

A shocked gasp shot out of Ichigo's mouth at the sight she saw

A shocked gasp shot out of Ichigo's mouth at the sight she saw. An elegant ruby red strapless evening gown with diamante and a beautiful masquerade mask lay in the box, with a single note laid on top written in calligraphy. The note read: 'To the Belle of the Ball, my fairest Ichigo, please meet me tonight at the ball tonight; I shall be awaiting your arrival.'

"What ball? Who sent this? Was it Masaya?" She asked in confusion. "But the dress is so beautiful, how could I ever wear anything like that?"

"My baby Ichigo has a secret admirer! Because I'm sure that Aoyamo-kun would have signed his name!" Her mum giggled. With a dreamy smile Ichigo floated up the stairs and into her room, where Alto was sat waiting patiently. _Wow, a secret admirer, who could it be? I feel so special. But how do I tell Aoyoma-kun I'm going to a ball tonight without him? _Ichigo thought.

"Ichi! I know what ball it is!" Alto shouted as he bounced up and down on her bed. But Ichigo didn't seem to hear him. "Ichi?Ichi, Ichi, Ichi! Masaya is outside and is going to propose!" Alto said in a frustrated tone.

"Nya!?" Ichigo gasped as her cat features popped out.

"Now that I have your attention, I was saying that the ball tonight is at the town hall."

"Really? I never knew, but why would they invite me?" Alto rolled his eyes and replied

"Because they _like_ you, now hurry up and tell Masaya and get ready or you're going to be late!" With Alto's last words Ichigo dived for the phone and began to dial Masaya's number.

"Moshi, Moshi, this is Masaya,"

"Aoyoma-kun, this is Ichigo, there's a ball at the town hall tonight I was wondering if you where going?"

"No, I'm not going I'm busy, but if you want to go by all means go."

"umm.. okay thanks, Ja ne."

"ja ne."

"It's confirmed, Masaya didn't send me it." With a silly grin Ichigo ran into the bathroom and began to shower.

Finally after hours of primping, she was finally ready for her 'date'. As she cascaded elegantly down the stairs, her mother and father stared at her. Ichigo giggled and said "You can stop staring now!" With a wave of her hand she walked out the front door towards the town hall to meet her admirer. But as she left she heard her dad burst into tears and kept repeating "My baby…she all grown up…My baby!"

As she drew closer to the hall her nerves began to kick in, _What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm not the girl he expects? But then what if everything's perfect and he sweeps me off my feet and plants a delicate kiss on my lips as I run my fingers through is soft blonde hair. Then when we separate and I gaze into his gorgeous blue eyes. Ryou…RYOU?? Why would I think of him? I think all the air is getting to my head I'll just have to sit down when I get there. It's not like I like him or anything._ All these thoughts swirled around her mind until she reached the hall.

She glanced up and saw the beautifully decorated building. She took a deep breath and walked in. As soon as she walked in a waiter walked up to her and asked "Are you Ichigo Momomiya?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, a gentleman gave me your description and asked to hand you these." In his hands, he held a dozen red roses.

"Thank you, who was this gentleman?"

"Ah, he said you would ask and he said you will find out eventually." With a small bow the waiter left. As she gazed at the roses she saw a white card, which red:

'These beautiful roses will never compare, so please don't mind if I stare, My heart is yours and always will be, so when I ask will you dance with me? Here these roses symbolise my love 11 are real and 1 is fake and I will love you until the last one dies.'

A faint blush crept onto her cheeks as she realised exactly what the card had read. She looked around and saw an empty table; she walked towards and sat down. Everyone seemed to have a date, so she thought he had already left until a figure clad in white blocked her view. She looked up to see his face hidden behind an elegant white mask. "May I have this dance?" he whispered.

"You may." Ichigo giggled.

He took her hand, and then placed his other on her waist as they began a slow waltz. Couples all stopped and stared, but neither of them noticed as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. _What's this I'm feeling inside of me? I never feel like this around Masaya._ She thought as she stared into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I have to say you look absolutely stunning in that dress Ichigo," His velvety voice said, Ichigo looked down and blushed. "Please, don't be shy. I was wondering, did you like the flowers?"

"Yes, I loved them, but the card, did you mean it?"

"Every word."

As Ichigo's face reddened he lead her towards a balcony. Ichigo looked out across the city and gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is" he said as he looked at hair. Ichigo turned to look at him as he lifted her chin with on finger, he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes flickered shut as she could feel his warm breath on her face. But before they could close the distance, a voice broke them apart.

**A/N: Whose voice was it? Please Review.**

**Pudding: Why aren't I in it na no da??**

**Selphie+Beth: ….**

**Pudding: Where is everyone na no da!?**


	7. Confusion

She whipped around in confusion, but only to see terrifying dark brown eyes boring down on her

She whipped around in confusion, but only to see terrifying dark brown eyes boring down on her. A soft arm slipped around her waist as she was pulled closer to her admirer. She glanced up to see that he had met the gaze. Neither spoke until the very words were repeated which broke them apart.

"Keep your hands of my girl!" It was Masaya.

"Aoyoma-kun? I thought you weren't coming tonight?" Ichigo whispered.

"And that gives you the right to do this?" He spat angrily, as he took a step towards her, her admirer stood in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?" Masaya growled.

"Protecting, a damsel in distress what does it look like?" the masked man replied cockily. Ichigo stepped out from behind him and laid a hand on his arm. "Gomenasai, but I must be leaving; my parent's will want me home soon. Arigato for the dress and a lovely evening." She whispered.

"See? She doesn't want you, and she never will." Masaya laughed. He went to wrap his arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"I need time to think Masaya." And with her last comment she picked her roses up from the table and left for home.

Tears streamed down her face. _What have I done? Why did I even do to that stupid ball? But I almost kissed him and it felt so right, so perfect, it never felt like that with Aoyoma-kun. What am I going to do? _Ichigo ran into her house and straight upstairs without a single word to her parents. But all she could hear was her dad downstairs shouting "He hurt my baby! I'm going to kill him! How dare he!?"

A soft purr caused her to look up. Alto was staring at her in confusion. "Oh Alto it was so perfect, but then Masaya turned up and ruined everything! I'm so confused, I thought I loved Masaya, but now there's my admirer, he was so sweet and kind to me. And lately Masaya hasn't been like that with me. What if she doesn't like me anymore? Am I not pretty enough? Maybe he's found another girl what am I going to do!?"

"Ichi, calm down. Maybe if you sleep and think it over you'll be able to talk to your admirer and Masa…" The ringing of Ichigo's mobile cut Alto off. She glanced at the screen and saw it was Masaya. With a deep breath she answered.

"Moshi, Moshi, this is Ichigo."

"Ichigo, what happened there tonight?"

"N-nothing,"

"Nothing? Then what were you doing so close to one another?" Masaya raged, jealously apparent in his voice.

"He's a friend, he was going to um…fix my bangs for me, they where a little bit messed up."

"That's all it better have been Ichigo."

"Masaya? What's wrong? You seem a little distant lately, and…possessive."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just tired lately, too much kendo practice I suppose."

"ok, I'm going to bed now. Ja ne"

"ja ne."

More tears flooded Ichigo's face, Kendo hadn't been on for two weeks, the coach was ill. Masaya had lied to her. Something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what was wrong. _How dare he lie to me? This isn't the Masaya I know or love, maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe this is the real him. _She thought as she drifted to sleep.

**A/N: We know it's short and another chap will be up soon!**

**Pudding: I'm all alone na no da!**

**Lettuce: No, I'm here to Pudding-chan.**

**Pudding: Lettuce onee-chan!**


	8. Another Gift

Her fingers tangled themselves up in his silky blonde her, as they shared a passionate kiss

Her fingers tangled themselves up in his silky blonde her, as they shared a passionate kiss. His arms weaved their way around her as he pulled her tight against him. They broke apart, and gazed into each others eyes lovingly. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back for another scorching hot kiss. She gasped as he nipped at her bottom lip which gave his persistent tongue entrance. Their tongues battles for dominance, until a thudding sound caused them to jump apart, but as they tried to grab each others hands it was no use something was blocking them, they ran towards each other but they both seem to get further apart...

Ichigo's eyes flew open as the thudding continued. After a few seconds she realised someone was banging on her door. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you okay!?" she laughed it was her dad.

"Dad? I'm fine! What caused you to wake me up!?" she growled

"Well, your mother heard you gasp and groan almost in pain, but she most have been hearing things." Ichigo's face reddened as she remembered her dream.

"NYA!?" She screamed as her cat features made an appearance.

"Are you okay!?" her dad yelled.

"Yeah, Alto just scratched my leg by accident, he gave me a fright." She lied.

"Oh, okay honey. Well you better get ready or you're going to be late, anyway, I'm leaving now so have fun at work."

"Okay dad!" Ichigo smiled as she laid back down and snuggled back into bed.

An ear piercing scream escaped her mouth as she realised what day it was. "Ah! I'm such a Baka! I need to get going! Ryou is going to kill me!" Ichigo franticly tried finding clothes and got ready when she heard Alto snickering. "And what exactly are you snickering act?" she yelled in frustration.

"You, you're acting like a headless chicken!" Alto gasped as he attempted to regain his breath. Ichigo threw him a death glare and stormed downstairs. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw another package on the table, with her name on it. A smile burst onto her face as she began to tear the paper off.

A tear slid down her cheek as she saw what was in the package. It was beautiful. There laid on a velvet pillow was a beautiful white gold chain with a heart shaped pendant made from rubies. Next to it laid yet another card. Once again it was written in calligraphy writing, it read:

'I'm sorry for the delay of this gift, but you left rather quick, please forgive me for my mistakes last night, I never meant to cause you any problems, If you would like me to leave you don't wear this today. But if you want me to stay with you wear this for me.'

Without thought she untied the bell Masaya had given her, and clipped the beautiful necklace in place around her neck. She gazed at it in the mirror, and couldn't believe that someone would give her such a gift. _I feel so lucky; I just wish I knew who you are. You seem to have a hold on my heart that no one else has, but yet you seem to hold it so delicately. Just who are you? _Ichigo took one last glance at her appearance then ran out of the house towards the café. Unbeknownst to her, her admirer saw her with the necklace he gave her, but so did Masaya.

**A/N: oooo, I wonder what happens next! Please review**

**Selphie+Beth: Pudding! You're in the next chapter!**

**Pudding: YAY!! Na no da!**


	9. Ichigo's Feelings

A melodic humming filtered through the café as Ichigo skipped through to the changing rooms

A melodic humming filtered through the café as Ichigo skipped through to the changing rooms. All the mews looked at each other and shrugged.

"She probably made up with Masaya and everything is perfect again." Mint growled.

"Ichi-oneechan! I love your new necklace na no da!" Pudding shouted as she watched Ichigo emerge from the changing room.

"Arigato, Pudding." Ichigo smiled and skipped off to open the café. Pudding grinned and ran into the kitchen to prepare her equipment for the new trick she had made up just for the Mews.

The shift went on as usual, Mint drank her tea, Ichigo worked, Zakuro glared at customers, Lettuce broke plates and Pudding preformed tricks. Everything seemed perfect. _Today has been perfect everything has been so peaceful and cal…_ Ichigo was shook out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" She turned around to see Masaya standing at the café doors.

"Konichiwa Aoyoma-kun are you here by yourself?"

"I'm not here to eat Ichigo, I'm here to take you from here." He growled.

"Hey Strawberry! Back to work or I'm docking your pay!" Ryou yelled from the Kitchen.

"Gomenasai Shirogane!" Ichigo called. "Gomen Masaya but I need to finish work first, maybe later okay?"

"Fine, whatever." With a scowl he turned and left. As soon as he had gone Ichigo's face brightened up as she touched the necklace. A soft sigh slid from her mouth as she began to serve customers.

"Ichigo, where all leaving now, are you sure you're okay cleaning up?" Lettuce said politely.

"Hai, it's fine." Ichigo replied.

"Arigato Ichigo." They all yelled as they left. Once they had all left she picked up the mop and began to mop the floor and sing her favourite song. She sped around cleaning everywhere in the café and in no time she'd finished.

"Wow that was quicker than I thought it'd be." She mumbled

"Well you know what they say Strawberry, time fly's when you're having fun," a velvety voice spoke from behind her and caused her to fall off her chair.

"Ry-Shirogane!? You gave me a fright!" She yelled as she began to stand up.

"Gomen Baka, by the way that necklace looks really pretty on you, what happened to your other one?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with a grin. Before waiting for a reply she launched into the story about her admirer and the gifts, and before she'd realised it had been an hour. "Oh no! I've been here ages! I need to get home! But it's so dark!"

"Calm down Strawberry, I'll walk you home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Arigato Shirogane! Let me just get changed."

A few moments later Ichigo was changed and was waiting for Ryou to be ready. She saw him following her so she opened the door; but outside stood Masaya.

"I was wondering when you'd be leaving." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh…"

"You seem surprised to see me? Or didn't you want to see me?"

"Ie Ie Ie, Aoyoma-kun I always love seeing you." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Good, but then if you love seeing me so much, where's the bell?" He said with a smirk. Ichigo's face dropped. _He realised I didn't have it on. But I didn't think he'd notice._

"Strawberry you ready to…go? Ah, I see Aoyoma is here to pick you up," He sighed in disappointment.

"Come on Ichigo we should be going."

"Arigato for the thought though Shirogane."

"Anytime, I wouldn't want my Strawberry, being kidnapped on the way home now would I?" Ichigo blushed then turned to head home with Masaya.

"Goodnight Shirogane,"

"Goodnight Strawberry," Ryou noticed how Masaya had to take Ichigo's hand. _That's odd, she seems to like him so much, why wouldn't she? Unless she doesn't like him as much as we all think!_ Ryou smirked at the thought and walked back inside, locked the doors and headed to bed.

**A/N: what are Ichigo's** ** feelings?**

**Pudding: It was me again!**

**Beth: Yes Pudding it was!**

**Selphie: ….**


	10. Unusual

The pair walked in silence towards Ichigo's house, but all of a sudden Masaya began to turn off towards the park

The pair walked in silence towards Ichigo's house, but all of a sudden Masaya began to turn off towards the park. "umm..Masaya where are we going?"

"I just wanted to talk to you; we never get to talk anymore. Gomen for earlier I didn't mean to sound angry it just surprised me with you not wearing your bell."

"Gomenasai, it's just this was given to me by someone I really care about and they asked me to wear this today, that's all."

"Oh, that's fine, come on you better get home." With a smiles on their faces they walked back to Ichigo's house.

"Goodnight Masaya,"

"Goodnight Ichigo," As she turned to leave Masaya called out "Ichigo! Wait!" She turned to look at him but before she could react Masaya had leant down and crashed his lips to hers. She began to return the kiss when he pulled away, "Goodnight Ichigo." He turned and left with a smile. But Ichigo just stared after him. _What was that? He's changed so much; he never used to kiss me. _ Ichigo shook her head and walked inside.

"Ichigo darling! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" her Dad cried.

"Gomenasai Dad, I was with Aoyoma-kun." She replied.

"Ah, Okay, It's late you should really be heading to bed."

"Hai." Ichigo walked up the stairs in a daze.

She walked into her room, grabbed a towel then slipped into her adjoining bathroom. Ichigo, reached into the shower and began the water warming, as she slowly slipped off her clothes and let her hair down. She stepped into the shower and just let the water run down her. _I can't believe everything that's happened this week, it's so weird. Ryou is being nice to me, Masaya hit me then 'forgot'. I have a secret admirer, the aliens haven't been to see us for a while and you can tell that Lettuce and Mint miss Kisshu and Pai. I just wish we could all hang out in one place for a while. Maybe have a party at the café. I'll ask Ryou tomorrow as seen as I'm at work. Oh Ryou I do lov…there I go again! Saying Ryou! I mean Masaya! I swear I need more sleep! _

Once Ichigo had showered and got ready for bed. Alto curled up next to her, when she realised something. "I took my necklace off for the shower than as soon as I got out I put it straight back on, without realising it." Ichigo laughed. Ichigo reached onto her desk and pulled her laptop onto her knees. "Shall we see whose online Alto?" She turned to look at Alto only to see him purring quietly next to her as he slept. With a shake of her head she logged onto MSN.

_StrawberryKitten Signed In:_

_Lettuce(L)Pai: hey Ichigo!_

_Strawberry Kitten: Hey Lettuce is everyone at work tomorrow?_

_Lettuce(L)Pai: Umm..Yeah I think so why?_

_Strawberry Kitten: Good Good I'll see you then, Im off cya!_

_Lettuce(L)Pai: Cya!_

_Strawberry Kitten Signed Out_

With a yawn she closed her laptop and curled up into bed. "Well it looks like tomorrow were all planning a party, it's going to be a good day!" She smiled and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap! But it's going to start getting interesting soon we promise!**

**Pudding: Yay that mean's I'll be in it again na no da!**

**Selphie: Yay! Pudding!**

**Selphie + Pudding: -hugs-**


	11. Wake up call

Rain pelted down on the windows, as thunder rumbled aggressively and the lightning flashed dangerously

Rain pelted down on the windows, as thunder rumbled aggressively and the lightning flashed dangerously. A low growl was released out of Ichigo's mouth as she hugged the pillow tighter over her head. Another low rumbling could be heard which caused Ichigo to squeal and hug Alto close to her.

"ich..c-c-an—'t…..b-breathee!" Alto gasped.

"Oh Alto! Gomenasai! I'm just so frightened I hate storms!" she cried.

"Hai, me to Ichi!"

"Really??"

"Hai, now try to sleep." Alto purred softly into Ichigo's ear and within seconds she drifted back to sleep. That was until Masha decided to start yelling.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Alien, Alien!"

"ugnhh….?" Ichigo mumbled

"Alien! Alien!" Masha kept shouting until her mobile began to ring. _Grrr, I finally get to sleep and they need to ring me! And what's with the shouting of Aliens! Unless…Kish, Pai and Tart have come back to see their girls! Awesome! This party is going to be super Kawaii! _

"Moshi, Moshi! Ichigo here." She murmered

"Ichigo-san! Pai is here! Isn't it wonderful?" Lettuce cheered. Lettuce began telling her story of how Pai had appeared.

Lettuce was laid in bed cowering beneath the covers, when she felt a vibration in the air. _Now I'm beginning to feel things, oh I wish Pai was here to comfort me! _She cried out in her thoughts for Pai to come to her when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"You called my love?"

"Pai!"Lettuce yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. With a smile he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Gomen, for not being here but now I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere. That is unless you don't want me anymore." He teased.

"How could I ever not want you anymore?" Lettuce sighed as she leant in and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Then nestled in close to him as he told her all about the things he had seen while he had gone.

"You know Lettuce, there's one thing that I missed the most about the Earth."

"Really? What was that?" She asked

"You." He whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"He's so sweet isn't he Ichigo?"

"Hai, he is, I'm so happ…hang on lettuce just hold the line someone else is ringing."

"Okay Ichigo-san." Alto sat up and stared at her in disbelief she was on the phone at 4am in the morning!

"Moshi, Moshi, Ichigo here!"

"Ichigo! It's me Mint! Kish is here, he came back for me!" Once again Ichigo had a mew telling them the story of their lover returning.

Mint was practicing ballet since she couldn't sleep. She twirled around her dance studio gracefully and spun into a triple pirouette, then finished with a chasse. But as she turned and lunged forward into an arabesque, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull them against their muscled chest.

"Hello there, my little Lorikeet." Mint giggled then turned in his arms.

"Why hello there Kish." With a grin Kish leant down and captured Mints lips and only reluctantly let go when she needed air.

"I've missed you my little birdie."

"I've missed you to Kishy." She whispered as they stood there in a loving embrace.

"It's so good having him with me again Ichigo!"

"Mint, I'm so happy for you."

"Anyway I'll let you go back to sleep now but I just had to tell someone! Arigato and Ja Ne!"

"No problem Minto, Ja Ne. I'm back Lettuce."

"Moshi, Moshi, Ichigo-san, Arigato for listening, I'm going to go talk to Pai now. Gomen for waking you. Ja Ne!"

"No problem Lettuce, anytime, Ja Ne!" As the clicking sound of the call being cut off, Ichigo laid back on her bed and sighed. _I'm awake now, no use trying to sleep. _She glanced up at the clock time sure had flown quickly it was 6am. _Hmm…I think I'll go for a morning jog then._ She slipped out of bed and prodded Alto. "Alto, I'm going for a morning run. Do you fancy it?"

"No…I want to sleep Ichi…" With a nod she gave him a kiss on the forehead and skipped into her bathroom to change. Silently she skipped out and downstairs so not to wake Alto. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a note. But much to her disappointment, it wasn't from her admirer. It was from her parents.

'Ichigo, we've had to go away with work for 2 weeks, sorry we couldn't warn you for say bye. There's just some ground rules we want to remind you of

No wild parties

Eat all your meals

Look after yourself

And absolutely no boys!

With a laugh she skipped at the door, turned the key, pocketed it and began to jog for the park. _ I wonder, how should I ask about this party. And the aliens, they have got to come! I mean what would a party be without them? I wonder if Masaya would come. Keiichiro would be there and hopefully Ryou would be there. I'd love to see him on karaoke._ Not noticing where she was going Ichigo collided with the object of her thoughts.

**A/N: ooo the beginning of the planning! Next chap will be up soon! Please review.**

**Mint: I want some more tea Kishy!**

**Kish: Of course my little Lorikeet!**

**Selphie: -snickers-**


	12. Asking Ryou

A gust of wind picked up around her as her arms failed, due to the feeling that she was falling

A gust of wind picked up around her as her arms failed, due to the feeling that she was falling. Time seemed to slow to almost a halt when she felt herself being jerked forward. "Well, if it isn't my baka Strawberry."

"R-Ryou?...um…I mean Shirogane!?" A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest as she felt herself rest against him.

"So, what are you doing up this early Strawberry?"

"Just thinking really."

"Wow, baka Strawberries can think?" He mocked

"Urgh! You're such a jerk Shirogane! And just when I was going to ask you about that party! Urgh! You're so frustrating!" She yelled as she pulled away from him and stormed off in the opposite direction. With a nod of his head he jogged after her.

"You know, I was only joking with you Strawberry. But I have to say, that party sounds like a good idea."

"What really!?" she said as she bounced up and down next to him.

"Hai, and the other mews can come, and if you desperately want you can bring….Masaya." Ryou noticed that Ichigo sighed at Masaya's name. "Strawberry?"

"Hmm…?"

"You alright?"

"Hai, I was just thinking that with the aliens coming back and everything maybe we should have a karaoke machine there as well! And we called all sing and dance and best of all…eat Keiichiro's awesome cakes!"

"Alright, alright, how about on Saturday then?"

"Arigato Ryou! You're so nice at times!" Yelled as she punched the air then tripped forward into Ryou's arms.

"Yeah, I do have my moments don't I?"

"Heh…Well I better get going, I've gotta go feed Alto! I'll see you at work then?"

"Of course and you better not be late! Baka Strawberry!"

"Well, I can't promise anything!" and with a grin she ran off towards home.

_I really do love the way his nickname for me rolls off his tongue, and when he always seems to be there to catch me when I fall, it's almost as if he's my guardian angel…_ Ichigo ran inside only to be greeted by an empty house. _Looks like Alto's out, well I'll be making breakfast just for me then!_ She slipped in the kitchen and making rice balls. As she prepared her meal the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she yelled through. But as she opened the door all that was on her doorstep was a parcel with her name on it. She brought it in and seemed to drift into a world of her own until the screeching of the fire alarm brought her back. "Ie ie ie! I've set the kitchen on fire!"

Ichigo ran around trying to put out the fire. After 10 minutes everything was okay, she'd finally put it out. _I'm useless; I wonder what this admirer even sees in me. Oh YEAH! My admirer! The parcel! _She sprinted into the living room, but didn't realise the door was shut. "OW! My head!" She cried as she rubbed her head. Slowly she turned the handle and walked in. She eyed up the parcel then ripped off the paper.

There in the middle of the parcel was a small box. Delicately she lifted the lid off and smiled at what she saw. Two baby pink ribbons laid there beneath a white Card.:

'I hope you'll wear these soon, I'd love to see how they look in your beautiful ruby red hair my neko-chan. I'll be waiting to see you.'

"Ahhh! He wants to see me? But when?" She screamed as she fell onto the sofa with the box clutched to her heart. A silly grin lit up her face as she began to daydream.

The moon reflected elegantly off the fountain, where a young girl with ruby red hair sat in an elegant black dress and masquerade mask. She ran her gloved hands across the edge and smiled. A lush scarlet of red swirled around her as she realised they where rose petals, with a single card floating down with them:

'Follow these petals to find you way to me, I'll await your arrival, your beautiful brown eyes that sparkle that always make me smile, remember that my Strawberry.'

Ichigo shot up off the sofa when she realised what she'd dreamt about. _Woah, 'my Strawberry' why would I want that jerk to be my admirer there's no way it could be him! _She glanced at the clock and giggled. She'd been daydreaming for hours and was now late and she was nowhere near ready. She sauntered up the stairs to her room and got ready for work. But before she left, she tied the new ribbons in her hair and bounced to work.

"Ichigo-oneechan na no da! Tar-tar is here! He came back to see me!" Pudding yelled as she jumped onto Ichigo as soon as she walked through the doors

"Wow, that's so sweet of him!"

"Hai na no da! And you'll never guess but I saw Zakura-oneechan and Keiichiro-onichan kissing and hugging na no da!"

"Seriously? Pudding you really are a little superstar!"

"Arigato Ichigo-oneechain na no da!"

"Strawberry, your late, what did I say this morning?" a voice interrupted from behind.

"And what did I say?"

"I can't promise anything!" they both said at the same time. The other mews all stared at them.

"Ah, yes Strawberry, isn't there something you need to tell them about Saturday?"

"Hai, I asked Ry-Shirogane if we could have a party with Karaoke because everyone is back and he agreed!" All the mews cheered at this.

"But if you don't get to work, there won't be a party." Almost as quick as lightning all the mews began to work. Surprisingly even Mint was working.

**A/N: oooooh! A party sounds like fun right?**

**Mint: oo my poor feet they hurt after so much work!**

**Ichigo: -glares- all you did was walk to the kitchen to get some tea!**


	13. Hospital Part 1

Joyful chatter echoed around the now empty café. The mews had finished their shift and was beginning to leave when Keiichiro called Zakuro to the kitchen. "Do you want us to wait onee-sama?" Mint asked.

"Ie, it's okay I'm sure Keiichiro will walk me home." She answered with a knowling smile.

"Okay, Ja ne!" once all the other girls had left she strolled into the kitchen. Tears began to well up in her eyes when she saw what was in the middle of the counter.

"It's beautiful Keiichiro. But why?" A single cake laced with purple icing was on the counter with three words written on it, 'I love you'.

"Because, you deserve it and can't I treat the women I love?" She ran into his arms and they just stood there in their own perfect world together.

Zakuro picked up a knife and sliced a small bit off. With the tip of her finger she swiped it off the knife and placed it into her mouth. "Mmm…beautiful and delicious." Then placed a kiss on his lips, but as she began to pull away Keiichiro just pulled her closer. A cough from the staircase caused them to part.

"Is there anything we can help you with Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"No, I was just a little surprised to see you to kissing in my kitchen."

"Gomen Ryou. Anyway, I'm going to be taking Zakuro home now." Keiichiro said suddenly

"Okay, I'll see you later." But just as they where about to leave he yelled after them "Don't forget your latex!" Zakuro blushed beat red before her and Keiichiro ran out of the café.

Ryou chuckled as he sat at his computer and began typing away. _I can't believe Mint actually worked today. Well at least I know she's capable of working now so I'll have to make her work more and give my Strawberry a break…My Strawberry, I really like the sound of that but I doubt that she'd ever be mine she has her perfect boyfriend, but I still don't trust him._

Ichigo was taking a different route home when she heard someone calling her name. "Ichigo!" she turned around to see a furious Masaya running towards her.

"Hey, Masaya."

"Don't hey me Ichigo, your changing, I mean look at you, you never where the bell anymore, and now what's with the new ribbons. You never spend time with me anymore. Am I not good enough? Or have you been hanging out with that guy again?"

"Aoyoma-kun, he's a friend and I haven't seen him for a while, and I have new ribbons because my old ones where beginning to look tatty."

"What about the bell?"

"Well…urgh…..umm…"

"No answer, well I'll have to give you one won't I?" With his last comment he grabbed her and through her against a wall and punched her in the stomach, then smacked her in the face.

"M-masaya? Why?" she said as she blacked out.

She woke up to the sound of chatter around her. _Why am I? I'm not at home, or the café. Why are the walls white? Oh no! I'm in the freaking hospital! Argh! I hate this place! _ Ichigo's eyes flickered open to see the faces of all the mews, Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Ichi-oneechan! You're awake na no da!" She yelled as she was about to dive on her but Lettuce stopped her.

"Pudding, Ichigo-san is a bit sore, you can't jump on her."

"Oh, gomenasai Ichi-oneechan."

"There's nothing to apologise for pudding," Ichigo whispered with a smile. The door to her room opened and in stepped the aliens.

"Glad to see that your awake now Ichigo." Pai said as he wrapped his arms around Lettuce's shoulder.

"Yeah kitten we were all worried about you. You've been sleeping for ages!" Kish complained

"Yeah, you old hag, don't make us worry like that!" Tart scowled.

"Old Hag!?" Ichigo roared.

"I was joking!" Tart yelled in fright. Everyone laughed, glad that Ichigo was feeling good enough to argue.

"Strawberry, I know this isn't the best of times, but we need to know. Who did this to you 'cause were all gunna give them the kicking of a life time!" Ryou growled. Ichigo's face was one of utter shock; she'd never seen Ryou this riled up before. But before she knew what she was doing she'd pulled Ryou to her and was crying into his shirt. "Shhh, It's alright Strawberry, where all here, nothings going to happen to you." He whispered in her ear soothingly.

A few minutes later Ichigo had calmed down. "Well, umm..t-the person w-who did this to me was…" before she could finish someone had stepped into the room. She glanced up and paled. It was Masaya.

**A/N: Wow, will she be able to tell them who it was?**

**Masaya: Ha, they'll never know!**

**Selphie: -Hits Masaya over the head with a frying pan-**

**Masaya:…**

**Selphie: Shit he's dead! –drags body away-**


	14. Hospital Part 2

Ichigo sunk under her covers, and attempted to hide from him

Ichigo sunk under her covers, and attempted to hide from him. "Ichi, there's no need to hide from me, no matter how you look, you'll still be beautiful to me."

"Please, just leave, Masaya."

"Why Ichigo?"

"I don't feel good and I need to talk to the girls in private."

"Oh gomenasai." He turned to leave, but then spun around and left a bouquet of orchids next to her. Then said "Guys, aren't you coming." All the guys in the room looked shocked but as they stood to leave Ichigo spoke.

"erm…could you guys stay we need to discuss Saturday?"

"What's happening on Saturday?" Masaya asked as he tapped his foot in annoyance.

"We're having a party, a karaoke party to be exact." She muttered.

"Oh,"

"You're invited of course." She said but winced at her words.

"Arigato, I'll leave you all to plan." He whispered. He leant down to kiss Ichigo when she turned over and fell off the bed, straight into Ryou's arms. Ichigo she blushed furiously when her cat features popped out.

"Silly baka Strawberry," he laughed as he stroked behind her ears. Masaya's face dropped at the sight before him.

"I'm leaving now." He growled and left the room. Gently Ryou lifted her back onto the bed.

"Now Strawberry, I know how much you love being in my arms, but we can't do that in front of your boyfriend." He said mischievously.

"Nya!! Jerk! How dare you think that!" she yelled as she hit him over the head.

"I'm only joking Strawberry. By the way, did you take your hair down on the way home?"

"No, why?" Ichigo felt for her ribbons.

"Ichi-oneechan, had pretty pink ribbons na no da! But there not there na no da!" Pudding shouted. Panic shot across her face as she pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Where are they!?" she gasped.

"I'll go ask the nurses calm down!" Mint replied to Ichigo's shouts. Mint and Kish left the room in search of nurses.

Everyone was quiet until a loud yawn echoed around the room. It was Pudding. "Pudding's tired na no da…" With that she leant her head on Tart's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Umm..well…I-I'll take her home…I think." He said as he blushed.

"Hai, look after her, no tricks." Pai retorted. Tart's blush turned into an even deeper red as he teleported him and Pudding out.

As the hours ticked by the mews and their partner's all began to leave until only Ryou and Ichigo were left. "Hey Strawberry,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Masaya okay? You seemed almost upset to see him."

"It's… well, how can I say this. He's not acting his usual way. He's lied to me, he's getting possessive and I don't know if I like it."

"That is strange," Ryou whispered in response.

"Gomenasai Shirogane.." Ichigo mumbled as she looked down.

"What you apologising for baka?"

"I always call so much trouble but yet you're always there…Alto! Please can you do me a favour!"

"Hai, Hai,"

"Could you please go feed Alto, my parent's are away so there's no one to feed him." With a knowing smile he stood up and left. "Oh and Shirogane, get rid of those Orchids please, I hate Orchids." Ryou just laughed.

"Oh yeah Strawberry, you know you can call me Ryou." With those words he left her on her own. _ Wow he's being so nice to me; maybe he does care about me. More than Masaya does that's a fact. I should just sleep on it. But where are my ribbons? The nurses said that I never had any. _Subconsciously she touched her neck to feel the necklace. But felt her bell.

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying so far!**

**Selphie: -digs hole and throws Masaya's body in it- haha no 1 will ever know!**

**Pudding: Why are you cackling and digging holes na no da?**


	15. Replacements

Regret filled her heart as she knew that her admirer might take this as a fact that she didn't like him

Regret filled her heart as she knew that her admirer might take this as a fact that she didn't like him. _Why? Why, why, why? I wish I could contact him and tell him, maybe he already knows, maybe he thinks I don't like him what am I going to do._ With her last thoughts she ripped off the bell and tossed it into the bin, then turned on her side and attempted to sleep.

Around about 2am a young man entered the hospital and asked them to leave his gift for Ichigo Momomiya on her bedside table. They asked for his name and all he said was not to tell her his description because she would already know who it was. The nurse silently slipped into Ichigo's room and left a dozen red roses in a vase and 2 small boxes by it. Smiling gently she brushed Ichigo's bangs out of her eyes then left the room.

Sun rays entered her room as Ichigo still slept, with an innocent pink blush upon her cheeks. A sweet aroma filled the air and without realising it she had sat up and leant towards the smell. Her eyes flickered open and saw roses. _Is that? There's 1,2,5,9,12! There are 12! They must be from him! He knows I still care! Ryo-There I go again, I've gotta stop thinking like this._ The silver paper that wrapped the boxes next to the vase caught Ichigo's eyes. Her face lit up as she gingerly picked the larger of the two up. Slowly she opened it and gasped. There laid in the box was a necklace just like the other and two more baby pink ribbons with a card:

'I hope that you're okay, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Here are replacements for what was stolen; you're my world look after yourself Ichigo.' She picked up the smaller box and lifted the lid. She sighed they were beautiful. Two strawberry shaped ruby earrings laid in the centre, with a small ribbon with the word's written on: 'My Strawberry'

**A/N: Gomen for the really short chap! But it was short and sweet!**

**Pudding: Tell me na no da!**

**Selphie: erm..well I was burying Masaya!**

**Pudding: you killed him without me na no da! I'm hurt na no da!**


	16. The Mall

A few days had passed and it was finally Friday

A few days had passed and it was finally Friday. The girl's had brought Ichigo some clothes she could get dressed in and left her to ready herself in peace. _Hmmm, let's see what they've brought me. Ooooh my pink mini black mini skirt and pink t-shirt and pink flip flops! Perfect! They match my ribbons and jewellery!_ With a huge grin on her face Ichigo got changed then practically ran out of the hospital room.

"Ahhh! Freedom!" she yelled. All her friends laughed.

"Well Ichigo-san, we have a surprise for you!" Lettuce said

"Ooh! Really??" on cue Ryou pulled up in his red convertible.

"Come on then, if you want me to pay for this shopping spree you better move it! Oh and Zakuro apologised for not being here she had a photoshoot."

"That's fine," Ichigo grinned. Once all the girls where in he sped off from the hospital and towards the mall.

"Now what exactly do you all need then?" Ryou asked in a nervous tone. The girls grinned evilly then dragged him into the first clothes shop they saw. As the girls began raiding through the clothes rack Ryou leant against the wall and watched in amusement.

After what seemed like hours, the girls had picked out dresses and were dragging him to stand outside the changing rooms so he could comment on their choices. _Damn, some of the things I do for Strawberry, I mean this is gunna cost my bank account, but yet it seems that I really don't care. Strange…My Strawberry…_With a shake of his head he shook his thoughts away and waited for the girls catwalk.

First to step out was Pudding; she was dressed in yellow hot pants, a bright yellow t-shirt with a monkey on and yellow trainers. "What do you think Shirogane-oniichan na no da?"

"I think… you look awesome Pudding!" He said in a hyper tone. Pudding ran and gave him a hug and shouted.

"Arigato!" She stood hugging him while waiting for the rest. Finally the other girls all stepped out. Lettuce was dressed in; a green corset with black skinny jeans and green heels. Mint was wearing; a deep violet mini skirt with a violet spaghetti strapped glittery top and purple stilettos. Behind them stood Ichigo dressed in a ruby red corset dress that finished just above her knee with red stilettos.

"Well girls, I have to see you all love really good." He said with a smile. _Especially Ichigo…_

"So can we have these then?" Ichigo yelled as she jumped up and down next to him. He flicked her forehead and whispered.

"Of course baka, do you really think I'm going to waste the rest of my day standing about in shops with you guys?"

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm a hot jerk at that right Strawberry?" he laughed. Her face flushed crimson as she ran back into the changing rooms.

Once all the girls had changed they handed him the outfits and waited for him to pay. "Hello sir," the checkout girl said as he handed her the clothes.

"Afternoon." He replied. As she was scanning all the clothes and shoes, everyone noticed the girl stealing quick glances at him and blushing. But before she could say the price he handed her his bankcard which she swiped and then handed back. "Arigato." He murmured.

"Excuse me sir, but erm…" she shouted after him.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering, if erm…you'd like too."

"Gomenasai but I've already got arrangements." He said as he cut her off.

"Oh, gomen for asking." She bowed her head as he walked off.

"Hahaha! Shirogane-onichan got asked out na no da!" Pudding shouted as she keeled over with laughter.

"So, who have you got arrangements with then?" Mint said she as she poked him in the side.

"Ah, you shall have to wait and see, now come on I'll drop you all off home as seen the café is closed today."

One by one he dropped the girls off home and finished at Ichigo's house. "Now, look after yourself Strawberry, I don't want you getting hurt again. And remember the party is at 6pm tomorrow so don't be late! Oh and don't worry about setting up, me and Keiichiro will do it."

"Arigato Ryou…really, not only for the party but for being there in the hospital with me and for feeding Alto."

"No problem Strawberry, anytime." With a smile she skipped to her door then waved as she slipped inside. After he'd driven off Ichigo closed the door, only to be greeted by her shouting father.

**A/N: ooh, her parent's are back!**

**Selphie: I didn't do it on purpose…You can dig him up and dissect him with a chainsaw if you like.**

**Pudding: WOO!**


	17. Grounded?

"ICHIGO

"ICHIGO! WHO WAS THAT BOY!?"

"That's Ryou dad…"

"RYOU! YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME BASIS WITH HIM!?"

"Dad..."

"IT'S A GOOD JOB MASAYA CALLED AND SAID YOU HADN'T BEEN ACTING LIKE YOURSELF!"

"He did what!?"

"AND YOU'RE GROUNDED NOW GET UP TO YOUR ROOM!" Ichigo stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"How dare Masaya call my parents!? Urgh! And now I'm grounded! If they think they're stopping me from going to that party they're highly mistaken! And tomorrow Masaya is in for a shock!" As Ichigo continued to rant she didn't notice the small grey cat sneak in through her window.

"Ichi!!" the cat yelled as it dived on her.

"Alto! I've missed you so much!" as she hugged him closer she saw he had something in his mouth. "What's this?"

"It has your name on it and was left at the front door." She took the ribbon out of his mouth and read the card:

'My dearest Ichigo, meet me tonight at the park by the central fountain. I'll be waiting for you my love.'

"Wow! He wants me to meet him!"

"Yeah, but there's another package down there, it's too heavy for me to carry it." Ichigo stuck her head out of the window and saw her dad picking it up. He glanced up and saw Ichigo looking at him.

"You might as well come down here and get this!" he yelled up to her. She sighed then strolled down the stairs to her parcel. Her name was written in calligraphy writing again. She smiled slightly as her dad passed it her. "Why are you being different Ichigo? Masaya says you don't spend time with him anymore."

"Oh, so you listen to him, but you don't listen to me? Have you thought of the fact that he's been lying to me!? No, you didn't!" she yelled then ran upstairs crying with the parcel clutched tightly to her chest.

She reached her room and ran inside. She locked her door then slid down it in tears. _Why? How dare he speak to my parents? And my dad believes him over me. Well at least I still have my admirer, he still cares about me. I just wish I knew who he was, I feel like I've fallen in love with him. In fact, I know I've fallen in love with him._

Alto watched her intently as she opened the parcel. Her jaw dropped open. There laid in the parcel was a beautiful lacy black dress with a lacy black masquerade mask. Alto seemed to smile knowingly as he saw her reaction. "Ichi, I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you after your date." He whispered.

"Okay Alto." She replied still dazed.

A knock on her door knocked her out of her daze. "Ichigo honey, open your door." Her mum murmured. With a frown she unlocked her door and let her mum in. She noticed her mum closed the door after her and sat next to her on the bed. "Ichigo honey, please don't be angry at your dad he's just worried about you. That's why we came back as soon as possible. But we're not going to be able to stay long; in fact we leave tomorrow evening. Now please tell me what's wrong."

"Well Mum, Aoyoma-kun has been acting strange lately, he gets really distant, lies to me, but then tries to hug and kiss me all the time and gets really possessive. It's like he was two different personalities and I don't like it. Then there's my admirer, they buy me these wonderful gifts and are so sweet to me, and when my necklace and ribbons they got me where stolen they replaced them. But the thing is, Masaya stole them from me I'm sure of it. Then my admirer wants me to meet them tonight at the park fountain, they sent me a dress and now I'm grounded!"

"Ichigo, you're no longer grounded; I don't think you deserve it. And I think your feelings for Masaya aren't of love. I believe you've fallen in love with your admirer. Go and meet him tonight, and I'll see you after this business trip because I'm sure you won't be getting up until late and then you need to get ready for this party with Masaya." Her mum stood up and as she reached the door she turned and said "Don't worry Ichigo, everything will be okay."

"Arigato mum," Ichigo's mum just smiled as she left.

As soon as her mum left Ichigo began preparing for her date, she knew that she'd find out who it was sooner of later, maybe not today but soon.

**A/N: Haha the Identity might be revealed soon! But probably not!**

**Lettuce: Masaya hasn't been around lately I wonder where he is.**

**Pudding + Selphie: -sweat drops-**


	18. Date

She was ready; but her hands were shaking with nerves. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like it's the first time I've seen him. Come on pull yourself together. _She opened the box she was given in the hospital and placed the Strawberry earrings in her ears. The realisation hit her. She reread the ribbon. 'My Strawberry' "Could it be Ryou?" a smile lit up her face "Even if it is, I'm fine with that."

Her dad was frustrated at the fact his little girl was going to meet a guy she didn't know who it was. "Dad calm down, I'm perfectly safe with him." She whispered as he walked her to the park.

"Just don't be home too late."

"I won't, I'll see you when you get back dad." With one last hug goodbye she entered the park and headed towards the central fountain. It was just before sunset and there were couples sat together. She sighed, maybe she wasn't meant for anyone. She sat on the fountain and frowned. _Maybe this is all a joke, I wonder what Ryou is doing, he said that he had arrangements…No it couldn't be could it? No don't be stupid…Why am I even thinking of him!?_ She sighed again when a voice appeared next to her,

"That's a pretty big sigh for such a pretty girl like you." Ichigo turned around and was face to face with the familiar white mask a single red rose was slipped into her hand as she gazed at him.

"You came," She breathed then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd stand you up did you?" he replied as he held her.

"Well…umm..." She blushed and he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Hopefully there's nothing to interrupt us now."

He leant down and watched as she closed her eyes and closed the distance between them. Fireworks erupted between them; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her. His hands tangled themselves in her hair. They finally broke apart for air and gazed into each others eyes. Couples watched the pair as they just stared at each other. They seemed to be the perfect couple.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'll tell you the next time we meet like this, I promise you that my love."

"Okay, I just wish I knew who I was in love with." Both of them froze at her words.

"So, you love me huh?" He said with a cocky grin.

"Erm…Yeah…" she murmured sheepishly.

"Good, because I love you too." With his words he places a soft kiss on her lips and just held her in his arms.

"You know, you always make me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world that matters and th…"

"Ichigo, in my world you are the only girl that matters…" she smiled a radiant smile at him as tears became visible beneath her mask. "Ichigo, why are you crying?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm crying from happiness you baka!" she laughed.

There evening continued in this manner until she felt she needed to go home. "I've had a lovely evening; we'll have to do this again soon."

"Don't worry we will." _Sooner than you think Ichigo _he thought. "At least let me walk you home,"

Ichigo giggled and nodded her head. They walked into a comfortable silence until they were outside of her house.

"I don't want you to leave; I want you to stay here with me."

"I'd love to be able to stay with you, but I'm always watching over you in more ways that you know,"

"You really do care for me don't you?"

"Hai, I do, I love you more than anything in the world, in fact you are my world Ichigo," Ichigo threw herself into his arms and crushed her lips to his. Her parent's stood and watched their daughter through the window.

"They really care for one another don't they?" Her father whispered.

"Hai, they really do, you can tell by the way they look at each other." With knowing smiles they headed upstairs to their room where they fell straight to sleep knowing that, their daughter was safe with her admirer.

"I t-think I b-better go in now." She said out of breath.

"Okay, Goodnight, I love you my Strawberry." He whispered in her ear as he held her one last time.

"Goodnight, I love you too my Masked Man." She floated into her house in a daze and before she knew it she was out for the count on her bed, with Alto curled up next to her.

**A/N: So sweet! She'll realise who it is soon. Next chap The Party!**

**Pudding: yay! Singing next!**

**Selphie: Can you sing?**

**Pudding: Like a Star! Can you?**

**Selphie: -sighs- Only in my dreams…**


	19. Party Part 1

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as Ichigo stretched out and remembered his last words to her: 'I love you my Strawberry' _My Strawberry…why have I heard that before…_ in shock she fell out of bed and yelled "RYOU??" Alto's head snapped up at the sound of the name. "Ryou is my admirer, wow I never realised he liked me. He's so sweet when he opens up and he really cares about me." She glanced up at the clock and saw it was 2pm. _Wow, last night really knocked it out of me…hmm…2pm that leaves me 4 hours to get ready! Just you wait Ryou, you're gunna get a shock tonight. _

Alto watched Ichigo dance around her room in sheer bliss, she'd showered, done her hair and now was finally applying her make-up. "Hmm…Let's see," she raided through her make-up bag until she pulled out her shocking red lip gloss that shimmered, her black eyeliner and red sparkly eye shadow. She checked the time then slipped her outfit on. She was ready. "Alto, I'm leaving now, look after yourself, and I'll see you later."

"Hai Ichi, have fun."

"Don't worry I will." With a wink she left the house and headed towards the café.

As she turned up she gasped at what she saw, the café had beautiful decorations and everyone was having fun. Masaya walked over to her and took her hand. "You look beautiful Ichigo." he whispered.

"Arigato Masaya." She said as she scanned the crowd for Ryou, but she couldn't see him.

"Ichi-oneechan! Watch my new trick na no da!" Pudding shouted over to her. Pudding pounced on a ball then rolled it around the café with Tart and her dancing then she stood on her head while he stood on her feet and they still rolled perfectly, until Pudding lost her balanced and Tart had just taken a cake in his hand. They flew towards Ichigo and Masaya. As if in slow motion the cake flipped then hit Masaya square in the face.

Ichigo, burst into fits of giggles at the sight of Masaya, "Pudding, that's an awesome trick, especially the ending!"

"Arigato Ichi-oneechan na no da!" Pudding shouted, then as she looked down she realised she was straddling Tart. "Gomenasai na no da!" she yelled as she jumped up and blushed furiously.

"Don't worry about it Pudding." He said then kissed her on the cheek, took her hand then began performing tricks with her again.

"They're a cute pair aren't they Ichigo?" Mint said casually.

"Hai, they are." Ichigo's face lit up when she saw Ryou. "Be right back Mint."

"Okay Ichigo." Ichigo walked over to Ryou and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Strawberry, you look gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"Arigato Ryou, you're the first to comment on how I look." She replied sadly

"What!? That no good boyfriend of yours didn't tell you how good you look?"

"No but I don't care, I just wanted to tell you I have a little surprise for you later on." She said with a smile.

"Well, I can't wait," he laughed.

The time flew passed quickly when Keiichiro spoke on the microphone. "Okay guys, who wants to be first on karaoke?" The aliens grinned at each other then yelled

"Us! We'll do it!"

"Now ladies, you will all enjoy this one!" Kish said as he winked at Mint.

"It's called Cigaro by system of a down," Pai said in a bored tone.

_Kish:__ My cock is much bigger than yours,_

_Pai: My cock can walk right through the door,_

_Tart: With a feeling so pure… It's got you screaming back for more._

_Kish: Cool, in denial, We're the cruel regulators smoking  
_

_All: CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
_

_Pai: Cool, in denial, we're the cruel regulators smoking  
_

_All: CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
_

_Tart: Cool, in denial, We're the cruel regulators smoking  
_

_All: CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR _

_All: Cool, in denial  
we're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR_

Once the Aliens had finished they walked over to their blushing girlfriends and laughed. "Kish, of all songs!" Mint exclaimed

"You know you loved it!" he whispered seductively then kissed her passionately. Without warning a cushion flew at their heads which caused them to jump apart.

"GET A ROOM NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled. "It's my turn now na no da! Come on Mint-oneechan!"

_Pudding: I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_ So enemies beware!_

_Mint: Well I've never seen a king of beasts _

_ With quite so little hair_

_Pudding: I'm gonna be the mane event_

_ Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_ I'm working on my roar_

_Mint: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_Pudding: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Pudding: No one saying do this_

_ No one saying be there_

_ No one saying stop that_

_No one saying see here_

_Mint: Now see here!_

_Pudding: Free to run around all day_

_ Free to do it all my way_

_Mint: I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

_Pudding: Kings don't need advice _

_From little hornbills for a start_

_Mint: If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Pudding: Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Mint: Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Pudding: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Everyone cheered at the end of their song. "Pudding feels like a star na no da!"

"That's because you are Pudding-san!" Lettuce yelled. Mint picked up the microphone and said "I do believe it's time for Zakuro and Keiichiro to sing together!" The pair glanced at each and blushed before taking each others hand and taking a microphone each.

_Keiichiro: _

_Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found is too good to be true  
Standin' here beside ya, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you_

_Zakuro: Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand, __baby__, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart_

_Both: And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, whoa no_

_Keiichiro: I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you  
Take you to the good times, see you through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_Zakuro:__Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart_

_Both:  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us, ooh_

_Keiichiro: All that I need is you_

_Zakuro: All that I ever need_

_Keiichiro: All that I want to do_

_Zakuro: Is hold you forever, forever and ever_

_Both: And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us_.

After they sang together, Keiichiro embraced Zakuro in a loving hug then handed the microphone to the next singer.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! All the songs belong to their rightful owners which isn't me! Please Review!**

**Selphie: Wow Pudding you're an awesome singer!**

**Pudding: I told you na no da!**


	20. Party Part 2

The next singer surprised them all. It was Ryou, he grinned then said "Yeah, don't all of you look so dumbstruck now? It is a party you know, I'm not that boring!" He laughed then began to sing.

_Ryou: __I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played 'til my fingers bled  
It was summer of '69_

Me and some guys from school  
Had a Band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shualda known we'd never get far

Oh when I lock back now  
That was seemes to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive in  
And that's when I met you

Standin on a mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was no or never  
Those were the best days of my life  


_Back in Summer of '69_

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Somethimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on a mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in summer of '69

All through the song Ryou and Ichigo gazed into each others eyes. Masaya glared at them both with hatred. When Ryou stepped off the stage Ichigo winked at him, but Ryou just laughed.

"Wow! Ryou-onichan can sing! Pudding and Ryou-onichan will have to sing together na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Of course Pudding, I would be honoured!"

Ichigo took the mic, which caused Masaya tensed up. "Well, now I have a surprise for all you, especially you Masaya, I heard this song and it reminded me of us two a lot, so I want you to listen to the lyrics and work out what I'm saying."

_Ichigo:__Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart

_Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

As Ichigo finished the song Masaya stood up and yelled "You're breaking up with me!?" he roared.

"Bingo!" she laughed. Everyone gasped except Ryou.

"How dare you!? You'll never find a guy who will put up with the amount of things I have!"

"That's where you're wrong, there's someone I know who loves me for me, who doesn't need me to always be there at their beck and call, and most of all, they'll never put me in hospital like you did!"

"He did what!?" snarled Ryou.

"And I'll do it again!" Masaya yelled. He pulled out a knife but before he could throw it the aliens had him pinned to the wall weaponless.

"You will leave here now! And if you step one foot in my café again, I'll break you into so many pieces you won't be recognized!" growled Ryou as he hugged Ichigo close to him.

Zakuro went up to Masaya and grabbed him by the throat once the alien's had dropped him and spat at him "You lay another finger on any of these girls and you'll have me to deal with." Masaya cowered in fear as Zakuro threw him out of the café door.

"Now that the mess has been cleared out, how about we start this party now!?" Ichigo yelled. Everyone stared at her in disbelief then grinned. Ichigo noticed she was still in Ryou's arms and whispered "Hey, Masked Man."

"Hey, Strawberry," she leant her head on his shoulder and sighed. A slow song started and he spoke softly in her ear "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Ryou lead her to the dance floor and began to waltz elegantly with her. Slowly all the other mews began to dance around them. _This is perfect, it looks like I'm free to be with the one I truly love now…_ She looked up into Ryou's eyes as he leant down and kissed her forhead.

"I love you Ichigo,"

"I love you too Ryou."

**A/N: aww so sweet, once again the songs belong to their rightful owners not me!**

**Selphie: -cries- so beautiful**

**Mint: Just get over it!**


	21. A New Friend

It had been a few days since the party and everything had been peaceful. Ryou and Ichigo spent most of their time together and seemed to be the perfect couple. Even though, if Ichigo stopped working for a few minutes he'd still threaten to dock her pay.

"But Ryou! You love me too much to do that!" Ichigo said seductively.

"What makes you say that Strawberry?" Ryou asked. Before Ichigo could reply a group of girls walked into the café.

"We'll finish this conversation later hun," Ichigo laughed, which caused Ryou to shake his head.

Ichigo skipped over to them and said "Hello and welcome to Café Mew Mew, I'm Ichigo and I'll be your waitress for today, if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your table." Work continued for the mews as usual, the work load dropped as the night drew closer. But as the shift drew to a close another customer walked in.

"ICHIGO!"

"M-Masaya??" she whispered nervously.

"That's right bitch!" he growled. He glanced towards the group of girls which where still sat in the café, and began to walk towards them. Ichigo ran in front of him and yelled "Don't you dare go near them!"

"Oh yeah what you gunna do to stop me!?" Masaya grabbed Ichigo by the arms and threw her at a group of tables to the side of him. An ear piercing screech escaped her mouth as she collided with the tables. She glared up at him as she tried to stand, but she was too weak. Blood trickled down the side of her cheek as she continued to attempt to stand. The Mews ran to help her but by then he'd already reached the girls.

"So, I wonder how bad business would get if lets say, a few customers where attacked?"

Masaya ran towards them at great speed but he hadn't notice one of the girls pick up a chair and swing it at him. The sound of wood snapping echoed throughout the café, as his limp body thudded to the ground. Pudding ran towards the girls and shouted "That was awesome na no da! Will you teach Pudding how to swing a chair like that na no da!?" Everyone laughed at Pudding's innocence.

"Are you alright girls?" asked Lettuce

"Hai, we're fine." They replied. As Masaya began to regain consciousness, the girl who had swung the chair, dropped a match on his clothes.

"What!? I'm on fire!" he screamed then ran out of the café.

"Arigato for that! By the way who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"No problem, I'm Mel and this is Lucy and Jess." Mel said as she pointed to her two friends.

"It's nice to meet you; you guys are definitely getting some free stuff!"

Chatter filled the café as the girls discussed the night's events, "I have to say you really are good at swinging chairs Mel!" Mint exclaimed.

"I've had a lot of practice you could say…but shhh… don't tell anyone!" Ichigo laughed and began cleaning the wound on her forehead when Keiichiro and Ryou walked in to see the inside of the café in pieces.

"What the hell happened here!?" Ryou roared. Ichigo spun around to tell him when he saw the gash on her forehead. Ryou ran towards her and whispered "Who did this to you?"

"Masaya, but don't worry about it, Mel sorted him out."

"Mel? Who's Mel?" Ryou turned to see Mel waving at him. He strode towards her and shook her hand. "Arigato Mel, you and your friends are always welcome here."

"Arigato, I have to say I love this place, you're all so nice!"

A few hours passed and everyone had left for home, leaving Ichigo and Ryou behind. Ichigo was sat in Ryou's lap and had her head resting on his shoulder while he held her. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Strawberry." He said sweetly

"Me neither Ryou, I don't think I could live without you."

"Well, it isn't like you'd ever want to!" he laughed

"That's true," Ichigo snuggled closer to him and sighed. "This is all I ever wanted in a guy, someone I can talk to and who would always be there for me when I needed them."

"Well, that's who I intend to be, always. So tomorrow do you fancy going out for a meal with me?"

"I'd love to!" Ichigo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I think I better get going I need some sleep and plus I need to be up early because me and Mel are going shopping to celebrate!"

"Okay Strawberry, let me walk you home."

The pair left the café hand in hand, and walked in silence towards Ichigo's house. Neither spoke a word because they were both happy just being with each other. Outside her house Ryou kissed Ichigo sweetly and watched her go in before disappearing somewhere. While Ichigo danced around her room with Alto in her arms. "Alto! He's so sweet! I don't know what I'd do without him! Oh and I met a really awesome girl today!" Ichigo continued to tell her story to Alto until they both finally fell asleep.

**A/N: hmm..Ryou just disappears to places…interesting! Well one of my**** favourite**** reviewers in this chap!**

**Selphie: Haha Masaya got beaten up by a girl!**

**Mel: -tortures Masaya more-**


	22. Scenary

Ichigo awoke to the sound of her phone ringing…Who on earth is ringing me at this hour

Ichigo awoke to the sound of her phone ringing…_Who on earth is ringing me at this hour!_ "Moshi, Moshi, Ichigo here"

"Hey Ichigo it's me Mel,"

"Hey Mel!"

"Gomensai, but I can't make it today, I know we where supposed to be meeting up in 20 minutes but I can't come my parent's are ill and I need to stay and look after them!"

"Don't worry about it; I'll get Ryou to come with me! I hope your parent's feel better soon!"

"Gomen again Ichigo, Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" _Looks, like I'm going to bug Ryou today, get him to come and hang out with me! _

Ichigo dragged herself out of bed and opened her wardrobe to find a cute outfit. She pulled put black skinny jeans and black top with a pink cat on it. "Hmm..this will do, now all I've got to do is go see Ryou once I'm ready!" 10 minutes later Ichigo was ready and she headed to the café.

Ryou heard the café doors opening, so he went downstairs to see who it was, "Ichigo! I thought you were going out with Mel today" he yelled in surprise

"She couldn't make; so I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me."

"I'd love too; in fact I have an idea on where we could go."

"Awesome!"

"Just let me grab my car keys and we'll get going." He turned and went to get his keys but before he went into the kitchen he spun around and said "You look cute today!" Ichigo giggled as she fiddled with the baby pink ribbons in her hair. Within seconds Ryou had grabbed his keys and was leading Ichigo towards his car.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked

"Ah, now that's a surprise." Ryou said before kissing her softly on the cheek and driving towards their destination. But neither of them noticed the car following them.

Once they'd been driving for 10 minutes Ichigo switched on the radio. "I love this song!"

"What is it?"

"Untouched by the Veronicas!" as the song reached its chorus Ichigo began to sing along. "_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you."_

"Wow Ichigo, I knew that you liked me but not that much!" he said jokingly

"NYA!" Ichigo yelled in embarrassment as her cat features popped out. Ryou laughed at her and scratched behind her ears with one hand.

"No denial then? You better hide those ears of yours because we're here." Ryou laughed.

Ichigo stared up at the surrounding mountains, and watched rivers trickle down them. Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as they watched the scenary, "It's so beautiful!" Ichigo gasped

"It's nothing compared to you though Strawberry."

"Shh…you'll embarrass me again!" they both laughed as they continued to gaze the magnificent sight before them. When they heard loud footsteps behind them, they turned round to see who it was. It was Masaya.

"ICHIGO!" as he yelled out her name he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ryou. "Come with me and this jerk doesn't get hurt!"

"No! Don't you dare hurt him!" Ichigo screamed.

"I warned you to stay away from her!" Ryou roared.

"Oh yeah? As if I'm going to listen to a blond jerk like you!" as he shouted at Ryou he pulled the trigger. Ichigo watched in horror as the bullet hit Ryou directly in the chest and he stumbled backwards over the edge of the cliff. But she noticed his body was changing between forms; between his human form and a silky grey cat with a green neckerchief. _Ryou is Alto? He really always has been there for me…_ as she watched him fall she screamed "RYOU!" and jumped after him.

**A/N: That's it! The End! I'm trying to decide whether or not to write a sequel what do ya think? Please Review!**

**Selphie: It's all over! I'll miss you Pudding!**

**Pudding: I'll miss you too na no da!**

**Selphie +Pudding: -hugs-**


End file.
